


Post-con activities

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cons, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, Merchandise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets exposed to Teddy and Billy's habits in the wake of yet another ComicCon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-con activities

"Hey Ted, you got a sec?" Tommy asked as he stepped into Teddy's room. The blonde looked up from the model kit he was putting together at his desk. He  _was_  in the process of putting away the day's loot from the con, but the thing beaconed him to build it, you see.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked pleasantly while Tommy looked around at the scattered boxes and art prints. The speedster  _was_  about to get back on topic when he noticed the print that was spread on the bed, colors bright and vivid. It was a three-piece drawing of Billy in his super-hero form, starting with his Asgardian get-up and proceeding in a fluid composition to portray his two Wiccan outfits as well. Teddy followed his gaze before smiling sheepishly. 

"Yeeeaaaah, I couldn't resist, the attention to detail is amazing, and it's a style I like-- oh." It's been several words since Tommy left the room.

"Billy!" Tommy exclaimed when he barged into Billy's room, which was in a similar state of disarray to Teddy's. "Did you see what Teddy got?! -- _oh_."

Billy was floating above his desk, hands holding an art-print to the wall between two posters. It was a matching piece to the one Teddy bought, showing Hulkling's three incarnations. 

"...I knew it." Billy huffed upon noticing the frown on Tommy's face. "It's crooked, isn't it?!" He floated back to get a better perspective, holding the print up with his magic. 

Realizing neither brother nor in-law would be of any help to him anytime soon, Tommy retreated, but not without muttering under his breath how they should've at least gotten him a Hawkeye print or something.


End file.
